


Couldn't Wish Anything Greater

by NarcissisticCannibal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Friendship, High School, Hospitals, Humanstuck, Love, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Underage Smoking, mentioning police, mentioning prostitution, slight EriSol, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticCannibal/pseuds/NarcissisticCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his mother Eridan's life has never been the same. But starting his first year in high school led Eridan to finding new friends who help him see the bright side of life again.<br/>What will happen once they find out Eridan's dad is being abusive towards him? How will they help out their friend in this kind of situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! ^^  
> Thank you for taking your time to read this, it means a lot to me.  
> Just to let you know, this is humanstuck!  
> I hope you'll enjoy the story and let me know what you think (or what I can improve) in the comments below.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck...  
> Warning: Child Abuse

 

"I'm very sorry, sir. You're wife.. she has died in the fire."

"W-we couldn't save her. We're very sorry." 

* * *

"Chief, are you even listening?", I looked over at Cronus. "Uh yes, time for school, right? I'll be on my way!" Taking one last bite of the apple I was eating, I hurried out of the cafe. Leaving a dumbfounded Cronus behind. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day of high school..", he mumbled.

 I quickly put on my headphone and skipped songs till I found one that satisfied me.

  _'Do you know what's worth fighting for, When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins_

_One, twenty one guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight_

_One, twenty one guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Y_ _our faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins_

_One, twenty one guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight_

_One, twenty one guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I'_

I let the music play while walking down the street. After 20 minutes of walking I stopped in front of the school gate, the school was bigger then I imagined. Putting off my music I quickly walked through the gate.

"Please, take your seat and be quiet." A lady in a blue dress and white glasses ordered us. When everyone sat down she started talking again. "I'm Aranea Serket. You can call me Mrs. Serket. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year." She said smiling friendly. "How about we introduce ourselves? Let's start here in the front."

The first one speaking was a boy with blond hair, he wore a Legend of Zelda shirt, next up was a girl named Sally, she wore a pink dress and had long brown curly hair 'Aaaand I've already lost interest. New record.' I was seated in the last row next to the window, on my right was a small guy who had his papers already neatly placed on his desk and looked ready to begin the lesson. Why, I didn't even know cause the year just freaking started. In front of me there was this tall guy with a weird choice of fashion.

'I don't even- wow what am I smelling?? It's smells delicious! It's like .. this strong sense of.. honey?' I tried to smell more of the sense following it with my nose. Leaning forward slightly, I closed my eyes. He might have a horrible taste in fashion, but damn he smelled good. I wondered what shampoo he used, deep in thought. That's when the guy next to me tapped my shoulder. He gave me a weird look, raising his eyebrow.

"What on earth are you doing?" He whispered.

I immediately leaned back against my chair, looking at the short guy. He wore worn out clothing, his dark orange hair hang in his green eyes and his cheeks were covered in freckles. "Oh.. um sorry.. a strange habit of leaning forward and uh I mean, I won't do it again."

'Really Eridan? Smooth.. very smooth. Geeze, I hope he buys it. I don't want to make a bad first impression.'

"Next up?" The good smelling boy in front of me answered. "I'm Sollux Captor. I'm 14 and I like computers." 'Sollux Captor, heh? Interesting, I'll have to remember that one.' "Thank you Sollux." The teacher looked behind Sollux, straight into my eyes. "Uh, I'm Eridan Ampora." I decided not to tell about my family, I don't really want anyone asking questions. "I really love art and books about military history." I placed a big smile on my face, signalling I was ready.

"I'm karkat Vantas." 'Was that all he was gonna say? He probably doesn't has a life beside studying.' "I'm Jack Fr-" Shutting out the voices I looked out of the window. Maybe was sitting next to one not so bad after all. There were some people down on the street, waiting or wandering around.

* * *

 RING RING RING

"Okay class, I will see you tomorrow!" the teacher shouted out over the rumour. The day went by rather quickly, I stayed silent and only spoke when asked to, stayed away from people and ate in the toilets. Great.

After Karkat 'that's his name, right?' talked to me, I haven't talked to anyone else.

I walked out of the school gate and a couple meters further I took out my phone, dialling my fathers number. It's Monday so I have to spend the rest of the week with my dad, only in the weekends I went to Cronus, sadly. "I can't come right now, I'm in a meeting. Go home on your own. I'll get a car for you tomorrow." the low voice of my father ordered. Before I could say anything he hang up. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. Who does that asshole think that he is. Out of frustration I picked a cigarette out of my backpack and lighted it up. I often 'lend' some cigarettes from Cro, hoping he didn't notice. I stuffed one hand in the pocket of my jacket and started walking home.

I was only 2 blocks further when some douche raced by with his car. One moment I were dry, smoking a cigarette and the other moment I was drenched. Rage bubbled up in my stomach, I screamed and cursed at the car who just drove away, ignoring me completely. "Fuck.."

"Hey, are you alright? You're behind me in class. Eridan was it, right?" The guy named Sollux stopped beside you with his bike. "Um yeah Eridan. Eridan Ampora." I looked at him in surprise, where did he come from all of the sudden? "If you want to you can come to my house and dry yourself off? I live a bit further.", his eyes were scanning me. 'At least there's _someone_ with manners!' "Um, yes. That'd be great, thanks."  We walked in silent, not really knowing what to say. I gave up on finding a subject and instead started focusing on the suddenly oh so interesting road.

The taller of the two stopped in front of a small townhouse. I followed Sollux inside the house. "Um d-do I need to take my shoes off?" Sollux looked over his shoulder. "Nah, you're probably cleaner then the house."

 Sollux let me to the bathroom. "Do you want some clothes maybe?" I didn't know the guy well and I certainly didn't want to be rude but.. there was already a puddle of water around me. "I-..um yes please." I'm really grateful he offered it, I wouldn't have dared to ask.

I dried myself with a towel, when I was ready I heard a knock on the door. "I've got some clothes for you.", Sollux said poking his hand through the door with the clothes. I shyly took them from him. "T-thank you." I relaxed when the door closed again. I looked at the shirt with the band Nickelback on, a grey sweatpants, socks, black converse and a warm hoodie, which looked a little too big for me. My face turned a couple shades darker when I saw he even bothered to give me some underwear. As I put on the said clothes I gave a quick glance at the mirror.

'Great, you look like shit.' I ran a hand through my damp dark brown hair, in an attempt to fix it. I threw the towel in the basket and collected my clothes and stuffed them in my bag back.

Walking out of the bathroom into the living room, I spotted Sollux coming out of the kitchen with two cups in his hands. He nodded his head towards the couch, gesturing me to sit down. I sat down on the soft couch and took the cup ,with what seemed to be hot chocolate, over from Sollux. "Thank you.", I mumbled before blowing lightly and taking a sip from the hot drink. It tasted pretty good so I took a bigger gulp.

I heard Sollux snorting. I looked over at him, he was sitting next to me. "What?" I questioned him. "It's just.. my clothes are so baggy on you." 'Well.. he was right, luckily we had the same shoe size.' I thought, looking down at the converse I was wearing. I looked over at Sollux again, looking directly in his eyes. I noticed his right eye was brown and his left a light blue. I heard about it before, but never saw it from this close up. "You know, you can take a picture if you want to." The taller one said in a mocking tone. I looked at him confused before it hit me. I hadn't even noticed I was still staring at him. I quickly averted my eyes.

"It isn't new for people to find it weird, it's okay. I'm used to it." I could hear a sad undertone in his voice. "I think it's kinda pretty actually."

'Wait what? Seriously? I said pretty?' 

"Wow that sounded weird. I mean special.. urg I mean.. I don't think their weird, I think their cool." Sollux looked at me funny before breaking down in laughter. "Pff Oh god. It's okay, thanks.", Sollux said still grinning at me. "So..You like computers?", I asked trying to change the topic. "Yeah I do. I can spend hours hacking and gaming on the computer. People also ask me to repair theirs, for a price of course. You said you liked art?" Sollux asked waiting for my answer.

"Yes I do. I often draw or paint. I'm not that good thought, but if you want to see my work you could always come over. Then I can repay you for all of the stuff you just did for me." I offered him, drinking the last bit of hot chocolate I had left. I placed the cup on the side table. "Sounds good to me. Where do you live anyway?" I was wondering if I should invite him to my dad or my brother, it might be better if I invited him over at the cafe but I don't want to bother Cronus. "Uh, during the week I'm with my father, which is 3 blocks away from here. In the weekends I'm at my brother's place, which is 5 blocks away. How bout you come with me to the cafe on Friday after school?" I explained as simple as possible. "Yeah, that would be great."

 

I looked at my phone, 6 o'clock?? I've been here for 2hours? I have to head home before my dad finds out. "Sollux, I'm really sorry but I've got to go now. My dad will be furious if he finds out I'm still not home." I stood up from the couch and swung my bag pack over my shoulder. Sollux placed the cup next to mine and repeated my movement. He was probably a good 5cm bigger than me so I had to look up a little to meet his mismatched eyes.

"I can escort you home if you want. You can sit on the carrier of my bike. It will be a lot faster than walking." I was going to refuse but the guy was looking at me with those damned eyes. You know, those sparkly innocent eyes. "Sure, fine with me."

"Hold on tight.", Sollux warned me as I sat down on the carrier. Being this close to him, I could smell the same sweet sense as this morning. Shakily he started riding, going faster and faster as he was used to the extra weight. I grabbed his hoodie with both hands. 'No way in hell I'm going to wrap my arms around his waist.' I told him the directions and made sure there was no police in sight. "Okay, this is it." I told Sollux. We stopped in front of a mansion. "Holy shit." Sollux was staring at the huge building in front of him. "Are you rich or something?" He almost screamed in disbelieve. I chuckled. "My family's just lucky." I didn't really like the whole 'you're freakin rich' thing.

"Thanks again for everything Sollux." He looked at me with a warm smile. "You're welcome. See you in school tomorrow." I watched his back as he rode away.

 'Since when did I deserved to be treated this friendly?' I frowned before scowling and turning around towards the mansion. My eyes going over the whole building. 'This is really too big for two people.'

 

I opened and closed the door after me quietly. Hurrying up the stairs I skipped over to my bedroom and threw myself on the huge bed. I snuggled in the honey smelling clothes and soft blankets covering my bed. I wish it could just stay like that, but I knew there was a cruel reality waiting for me.

 "ERIDAN AMPORA!"

 'Shit there you have it.' I sat upright in my bed. Not much later my father entered my room, he was wearing a suit and reeked of alcohol and expensive cologne. "You're late! Where have you been?!" He asked venom dripping from his voice, while walking closer towards me. He grabbed my arm forcefully and yanked me of the bed, making me stand up in front of him. "Stand up and face me when I speak to you!" he bellowed.

I didn't response, trying not to make him even madder. SMACK! My eyes went wide as my hand went to touch the red mark on my cheek. Tears were pricking in my eyes. "Show respect towards your father!" I yelped when he took me by my hair and pulled my face closer towards his. I tried to keep my face emotionless as he looked me over. After some minutes of uncomfortable silence he let go of me and I sank through my knees. "Discipline is what that child needs, discipline." He muttered to himself walking out of the room.

 I sighed and rubbed my cheek. I took off all of Sollux's clothes except the shirt and took some of my boxers out of my closet. Not even bothering to go downstairs to eat, I crawled into my four-poster bed. Falling asleep immediately the moment my head hit the soft welcoming pillows.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan, Sollux and Karkat get to know each other and have a sleepover x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter but I hope you'll still enjoy it as much as I did °^°

I quickly slid some gel in my hair and put my clothes on, ignoring the tiredness which was drenching me.

I only took a beagle and drunk some juice before heading outside.

My car was waiting for me in front of the house. "Good morning, Mr. Ampora.", the chauffeur addressed me. "Morning." I looked out of the window as we drove to school. I sat a bit straighter when we passed Sollux's house, his bike was still in front of the small house.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Ampora.", I watched the car drive away.

'Should I wait for Sollux by the gate? Doesn't that look creepy? Wait, why would I wait? I-'

"Your Eridan Ampora, right?" Who said that? Oh, I looked down, seeing Karkat looking up at me. "That's me. If I recall you're Karkat Vantas.', the smaller boy nodded.

"What are you doing wandering in front of the school anyway?", the redhead crossed his arms. "Oh, I was thinking, maybe.. waiting for Sollux?", Karkat chuckled. "Sounded like a question. Sollux told me what happened yesterday, you better not try anything.", karkat joked. "Try anyth- oh..", my face flushed red. 'That kinda thing.'

Sollux just arrived. "Eridan, are you having a fever from yesterday? You're whole face's red!" I pouted, trying to figure out if he was mocking me or if he was genuinely concerned.

The three of us walked into school, spending the rest of the day together, even eating with them. I didn't really want to admit, but I was happy not being alone for a change.

"Hey, Eridan? Want to come with us to Sollux's house?" Karkat asked as we were walking out of school. "Uh, I'm sorry Karkat I can't come." I thought I saw a glimpse of disappointment. "What? Why not?" I nodded towards the black car in front of the school. "My father's makin sure I get home."

"I forgot to ask, is your dad mad because you got home later yesterday?", Sollux asked. I looked down, hiding my face behind my bangs. Looking up I forced a smile on my face. "Nah he ain't mad, don't worry. I've got to go now, see you tomorrow.'

Sollux frowned, not really pleased with the answer. Brushing it off, he just nodded. "See you tomorrow." Karkat gave me a quick wave and a small smile before both of them started walking towards Sollux's house.

I got in the car and placed my headphones on, listening to some random music.

The next few days went by pretty easy, lessons, talking to Karkat and Sollux, homework, all by all, no trouble.

Finally! Finally, Friday. Honestly, I was looking forward to today, not just because it's weekend also because Sollux was coming with me. I should ask if Karkat wants to join.

I put Sollux' fresh washed clothes in a bag and stuff it in my bag pack, together with my gym clothes. Every Friday we had gym, I wasn't really looking forward to it. On the place where my dad grabbed my arm is now a big bruise, I hope no one notices.

"Okay everyone! Before we start, first warm up, 6 laps! Go, go go!"

'Uugh, how troublesome.' I started running on a steady pace. Out of nowhere Sollux was running next to me, he gave me a sly smirk and sped up, leaving me behind.

If that's the game he wants to play, he can get it. My lips forming a grin. I sped up and in no time I passed Sollux, I even doubled Karkat who had a hard time keeping up. Sollux was a couple meters behind me, trying to keep up with me.

"Damn, I didn't know you were this good at sports!", Sollux huffed after we were done. I grinned. "I ain't. You're just sloooow." He pushed my arm lightly, making me hiss in pain and place my hand over the bruise. Sollux looked at me in concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I hurt you??" The wave of pain went by and I let go of my arm. "No, no sorry. Just a small bruise." I gave him a small smile to assure I was alright.

Not much later a panting and sweating Karkat joined us. He placed his hand on my shoulder, for support while he bent over lightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Are those guys insane?? I'm freaking dying over here!", I chuckled at the lack of condition Karkat had. "Well, I can help you build up your condition if you want?", I offered. "No, no thanks. I don't think I can do this again. Ever." Me and Sollux both started laughing at the overreacting redhead.

Sollux and Karkat were waiting for me at the school gate. I walked up to them. "Hey Karkat, I wanted to ask you, do you wanna come with us? We're going to my brother's place.", Karkat looked up with a smile. "Yeah sure, sounds fun."

On our way we started talking about the prick who drenched me with water and how Karkat was going to throw a bucket at his head. I laughed at the image.

"Here we are." We stopped in front of an old cafe, but once inside it was pretty cozy. "Hey Cro.", I greeted my brother who was making thee for a costumer. The 19 year old looked up at the sound of his name. "Great to see you again, chief. How was school? Aaaaand Hello, who are these fine young man?"

I could like literally hit him right now. "Cronus.. this is Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas. Aaaand we have no time to talk right now. I'll help you out later, okay?" Cronus chuckled. "Okay, Okay. No need to be so snappy Eri.", Cronus winked at me. I just rolled my eyes at his behaviour. "We're going upstairs."

I opened the door of my room, letting the two inside. "Oh right, your clothes." I quickly took the bag with Sollux' clothes and handed them to him. Karkat was giving us a look. "Did something happen I don't know of?", he joked. Sollux lightly pushed him and I could swear I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

The three of us were laying on my bed, which was a little cramped, talking about our families. "Our parents are never home, too busy with work so me and Mituna are basically living alone." Sollux shared with the both of us. "I also live together with my brother.", Karkat said plainly. I wasn't going to force him to tell stuff he didn't wanted to tell.

It was my turn now. "Well, as I already explained, I live with my dad during the week and with Cro in the weekend." I could see they had questions, but they kept silent. "Hey um, do you guys want to sleep over? You don't have to.."

"I'd love to. I'll have to ask Tuna, thought.", Sollux said smiling. "If Captor's staying I'll stay too."

In the end both of them could stay, I brought some drinks upstairs and ordered pizza. At the moment we were sitting in a triangle on my bed deciding what to 'play'.

"How about ... oh! I know a good one!", Karkat looked a bit too enthusiastic. "Let's play 'Never have I ever...', everyone knows the game right?" Me and Sollux nodded. "Good. Let's begin." I gave Sollux a side-glance. This is going to be just fun.

We placed some alcohol on my nightstand and held up 3 fingers. "I'll begin. Never have I ever... Swum naked.." I slight blush started creeping over my face as I put one finger down. Sollux and Karkat looked at me in surprise.

"Eridan? Really? Oh god. Nice image you're giving me.", Both were laughing their ass off. "Shut up! It's my turn. ... Never have I ever.. kissed someone." Neither of them put a finger down. 'Really?', I asked in disbelieve. "Well you neither...", Sollux backfired. "You got a point there.."

"Never have I ever.. smoked.", both of them looked at me as I put a finger down. "I didn't know u smoked..", Karkat spoke up. "Now you do." Karkat shrugged. "That's totally fine with me, uuum.. never have I ever.. dressed up as a girl." he just started grinning at the thought.

"Eridan.. are you alright? Your face looks like a tomato..", Sollux asked nonchalantly. I put my hand down. "It ain't my fault! Cro dressed me up as a girl when I was little..!" Before I was even finished they both busted out laughing.

"And I have pictures of it." a low voice said from the door. All eyes stared at Cronus who held the pizza in his hands. "I want to see!" Karkat screamed. "What??? NO! Cronuuuuus... you bastard!"

And that's how we ended up eating pizza while looking at embarrassing baby pictures of me. How predictable.

As we came across a picture of my mother holding me and Cronus smiling happily, Sollux spoke up. "Is that your mom?" I looked down at the picture, smiling sadly. "Yes, that's her. She .. passed away." I looked over at Cronus who was also staring at the picture. "She was beautiful.", Sollux said in a soft voice.

Karkat took my hand and squeezed it, giving me silent support. I smiled at the memories as I squeezed back.

Because there wasn't any place to sleep we took my mattress and one from the guest room and laid them on the floor, making a huge nest off pillows and blankets.

It was around 1:30am, and we were all laying on the blanket-pillow-nest, talking about small things and here and there some embarrassing secrets. I laid in the middle with Sollux on my right and Karkat on my left.

I hadn't smoked for two days and I could certainly feel it. I stood up, picking my cigarettes out of my bag. I walked over towards the window and opened it, gazing at the stars. I let up the cigarette and leaned a bit more outside to catch the fresh, cold night air. I felt Sollux and Karkat walking over to join me, standing on either side. Sollux dropped a warm blanket over the three of us.

There were a lot of stars tonight.

Sollux looked at me. "I wanted to ask you something.." Both, me and Kar looked over at Sollux. "Yes?" I could sense he felt uneasy about the question. "Well I was wondering, why.. why do you smoke?"

"Easy. It helps me calm down and makes me forget 'bout all a the shit in this world.

"You know, my mother died when I was nine, everything changed after the accident." I could feel them snuggle closer. "What if we help you calm down and help you forget about all the shit in this world? Will you stop smoking then?", Kar asked in an innocent voice.

I looked down at my cigarette. After a bit of a gestation I put out the cigarette and threw it out of the window, watching it fall down on the street.

"I'll try." Sollux looked surprised and Karkat gave me a supporting smile. "Then we promise we'll be there for you when you need us.", Sollux said before taking me and Karkat in a hug. "Thank you so much.."

Friends, I've made friends and they care about me and not my money. I was so happy.

Not much later we went to sleep, too tired to stay awake. Warmth embraced my body, feeling the body heat of the two boys beside me.

I snuggled deeper into the warmth, a smile plastered on my face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~)) Let me know what you think (also if there are any grammar mistakes..)  
> Thank you for reading aaaand I know, I know it's a bit cheeszy, but that's what I like ^^
> 
> See you next time! ((~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad stuff is about to happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> !!Warnings: incest, abuse, sexual abuse, underage, alcohol!!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters..
> 
> ((I don't support any of this; remember.. this is just a Fanfiction!))

In the morning Cronus had made pancakes for us, which we gratefully ate. After Sollux and Karkat went home, I helped Cro out in the cafe.

Weeks went by, it had its ups and downs, but the first trimester was finally over. Everyone passed the exams and we were ready for fall break. Kar, me and Sol had promised to meet during the break. Straight after the exams we went to the cafe. We ended up playing stupid games and sneaking some alcohol in my room; luckily Cronus hadn't noticed. Good for me or I would've been in some serious trouble.

Today we were Wednesday, there was a fair in town where the three of us agreed to go to. The only problem was my dad. He didn't really care where I went that much, but I had to get home in time. I decided not to talk to him about it, just saying I went out with some friends.

I stuffed my hands deep in my pockets and wore a scarf to protect my face from the cold night air. Walking till I reached Sol's house, knocking on the door waiting for a response. Sol opened the door, he wore gloves and a big warm sweater. "Hi ED." He greeted me before pulling me into a brief hug. He chose this stupid nickname for me a couple a weeks ago, .. which I actually liked, but like hell I'll tell him I do.

I carefully sat down on the carrier of Sollux' bike and wrapped my arms around his middle. Avoiding the cold wind as we rode towards Kar's house. His was closest to the fair.

"Come on KK, use those small legs of yours." , Sol said looking back. "Shut that trap of yours Sollux!", Karkat backfired. I let out a small chuckle while following Sol. "Here we are..", Sollux stated. "You're so paying for this.", Karkat huffed. "Deal."

Me, Sol and Kar were walking around the fair, bright lights, laughing people and attractions everywhere. Surprisingly there was even alcohol; which Kar wanted. Too bad for him he looked too young so the smart guy I am bought it for the pouting redhead.

It wasn't long before it became too much for Karkat. He even puked after going on a double looped rollercoaster.

 

* * *

 

"I love you guys sooooooo much....." , Kar said laughing. "Yeah, yeah." Me and Sol were dragging Karkat home. It was a week day and I really didn't want to go to my father.

We arrived at the apartment, huffing and panting (well.. me and Sol) because of carrying a certain drunkard smelling like puke. Opening the door of the small apartment, we entered. "His brother's probably either still working or asleep." Sollux whispered to me. We dragged Karkat towards his room and laid him on his bed. Sighing dramatically, I sat down next to him.

"Thanks for taking us to the fair, Sol. I had a lot a fun.", Sollux looked over at me and smiled softly. "My pleasure.", he said with a polite smile. Suddenly his expression turned serious. "Eridan, may I ask something?"

"Go ahead." Sollux looked a bit uncomfortable. "Uh well, I kind of noticed.. you don't like going to your father and I was wondering, why?" I was silent for a while trying to form the words. "After my mother died.. my dad hasn't been the same anymore."

"what do you mean?"

"He became.. less gentle."

Sollux saw I didn't want to go any further into the subject. He nodded and walked closer towards me. He took my hand and made a gesture for me to stand up. "Listen Eridan. I care about you and I won't let anything bad happen to you. If you ever need help, I'll be there for you."

I looked at him in surprise, not really expecting the sudden confession. Doesn't mean I didn't like it of course. A smile tugged at my lips as I threw my arms around Sollux, pulling him closer. A pair of thin arms wrapped around my back. I could feel his body heat, every touch, his breath in my neck, his hands.

Feeling comfortable, I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

It felt like we were standing there for hours, till Sol, to my displease, pulled away. He cupped my face in his hands, caressing my skin. "I'll be there for you." Tears were pricking in the corners of my eyes, too stubborn to let them fall, they stayed there. Sollux came closer and closer to my face, to the point our noses were almost touching. His other hand on my waist, keeping me in place.

I've never felt like this before, something bubbling up inside my stomach, my heart fluttering. When our lips almost touched the sound of the telephone interrupted us. Karkat frowned in his sleep, also being disturbed by the unwelcoming sound.

The sudden sound made the two of us flinch back, letting go of each other. "Uh.. I I'll g-go... yeah." Sollux said stuttering as he walked downstairs towards the sound.

"What.. oh hi Eridan, fuck my head hurts like hell. What's going on. ... Why is your face red?" My cheeks went a shade darker when hearing the question. "Oh it's nothing, must be the alcohol." Karkat didn't question it any further, being satisfied with the answer. "Who's Sol talking to?" I shrugged and went outside and sat down on the first staircase.

"Wait hold on Sir, calm down. Who am I speaking with?", I heard Sollux annoyed voice ask. I felt Kar sitting next to me, listening to what was happening. Sollux looked up at me with a questioning look. "Mr. Ampora, I assure you your son is safe, there is no need to... ... no no I understand. I.. Yes.. But Sir.." I stiffened at the mentioning of my father's name, Karkat looked up at me.

Sollux slowly placed the horn back and looked up with a confused expression. "You're father's coming.."

...

"Eridan what's wrong? You look like you're going to pass out.." Karkat asked worried. "I'm fine." I said with a sharp tone. I placed my elbows on my knees and let my head fall into my hands. "I'm so stupid."

The other two looked at each other in silence, trying to figure out what was going on.

Only a couple minutes passed till...

DING DONG DING DONG

All eyes shot to the front door. Sollux slowly walked towards the door, taking the door handle, he opened it.

Outside stood my father, he was wearing a suit and looked furious. "Eridan come with me. Now.", He growled. A shiver running down my spine as I heard the tone. "Y-yes father." I walked down the stairs, over to my father. Looking back I saw Sol's and Kar's confused expression.

My father took me harshly by the arm and turned towards the two teens.

"If I ever see one of you with my son again, it'll be the last time you'll see him.", he was so furious he was almost spitting. Shocked Sol and Kar almost shrank away.

My father held me in a painful grip by the arm dragging me towards the car, opening the door of the backseat, he threw me in.

Before I could take one last look at Kar and Sol, who were watching the scene in shock, my father drove the car away, back to the house.

 

* * *

 

I was shaking in a corner of my room with my dad hovering above me. "What do I do with a child like you?! You cause nothing but trouble for me! No matter how many times I punish you! It's all your fault! Your fault! She's dead because of you!!" Thick tears were streaming down my face. "If you didn't need to go to that shop so badly we could've been at home that time. I could've saved her!"

I started panicking as I slowly whispered.. "No no no... I didn't mean to.. I..I'm so .. sorry mom.."

My dad cut me off as he grabbed me by my throat and threw me on the bed. I coughed. "SILENCE!", he screamed. I tried to muffle my coughs, keeping my hands in front of my mouth .

Suddenly he sat on top of me. "F-father?" He ignored me and looked at me with lifeless eyes. He pulled up my t-shirt revealing my slim waist. "N-no pl-please..", He slowly locked his eyes with mine, he scowled and slapped me hard, leaving a red mark on my cheek. I went silent in shock.

"You look so damn much like her.", He muttered while he wandered down towards my pants. I snapped and struggled. "I said stop!", I pushed him away, kicking and hitting to get out of his grip. He was beyond furious. "Kneel in front of me." blazing eyes locked with mine. Still shaking I slowly went off the bed and kneeled in front of my father. Fear became horror as my father didn't hit me but instead undid his pants and let the clothing drop down together with his underwear.

I tried to stand up again and run away, but his hand grabbed my hair, keeping me in place. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Please no, dad. I'm begging you.", I whimpered. He ignored my pleas as he stared down at me. "Suck it." He demanded. I looked at my father's manhood in disgust, which was far too close to my face. "And don't you dare use your teeth.", he snarled.

My father pushed my head forward so my lips were touching the head. I wanted to pull away immediately at the touch but my father's strong hands provided me from escaping from his grip. I wanted to cry, scream, hit him but instead I slowly opened my lips. I took the head in my mouth twirling my tongue around it. His hands gripped my hair tighter and I could hear his breaths quicken.

Wanting this to be over with as fast as possible, I took more in my mouth, being careful not to touch the shaft with my teeth.

I started bobbing my head, keeping a steady pace.

I could feel his eyes watching me, watching my every move. I slid my tongue around the shaft, making him shudder. His other hand joined the first one, grabbed the back of my head, forcing me to go deeper. I almost chocked as his head touched the back of my throat.

Ignoring the gag reflex I let him decide the pace, wanting to end this as soon as possible. When I felt him tense, I wanted to pull away, but he didn't let me. I struggled, trying to pull away before..

I could feel the substance filling my mouth, not wanting to swallow it, I tried to keep it there, some leaking out of my mouth already. My father released me and I quickly pulled back, spitting the sperm out. I looked up at my father, who locked eyes with me. "You're a whore, just like your mother.", the words stung, they stung badly.

I felt disgusted with myself. The older one pulled his articles of clothing back on. When he left my room I hurried towards my bathroom. Filling a cup with water I tried my best to get rid of the taste. After brushing my teeth like 5 times I walked over to my bed.

I undressed myself and slid under the soft, welcoming blankets.

 

* * *

 

The rest of fall break I stayed in my room, not wanting to attract attention. I messaged Sol and Kar assuring that everything was alright. It was Friday evening, I stepped in the black car and we drove off to the cafe. I was surprised father still let me go.

As I walked into the cafe with my bag pack, I could see Cronus cleaning some glasses and there were still some costumers left. "Hi Eridan, you had fun during break?" He said smiling as he looked into my direction. I walked towards him, letting my bag slip of my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly. I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down, then and there in the cafe. A couple of costumers glanced over, giving us concerned looks, I just ignored them.

"Shh shhh. Everything's alright little brother." Cronus hugged me back, hushing me. Cronus looked at the last costumers, a couple and a boy. They were regular costumers. Deciding it would be okay he took me upstairs to my room.

We sat on my bed in silence, I was avoiding his eyes. "Eridan, I want you to tell me why you're so upset." The thought of telling him crossed my mind.

"I.. I just had a fight with dad." I could tell Cronus didn't believe me. He spoke up, "That's all?"

"Yes."

Cronus looked me directly in the eyes. "We'll talk about this later. I have to go downstairs now.", Cronus got up and gave me a gentle kiss on the head. After he left the room I opened a window and let a cigarette up.

Pushing aside the guilt, I filled my lunges with smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~(0u0)~ It's starting... What will happen now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many bad stuff......
> 
> What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T own the characters!  
> Warning: Abuse, rape, smoking, underage, incest
> 
> I do not support underage smoking, rape, abuse, ... It's just a fanfic.  
> !!You have been warned!!

In the end Cronus dropped the subject after I started shouting at him to 'Shut the hell up and fuck off'. He just went silent and walked out of my room.

I've been skipping school for the last 3 days, today we're Thursday. I told my chauffeur I needed more exercise and I would go to school on my own. Father's away all day so no need to worry 'bout him finding out.  
I told Sol and Kar I was sick, hoping they'd buy it.

I was laying in my bed, wearing some t-shirt and sweatpants, just started smoking my last pack a cigarettes. 'I should probably try to buy them myself instead of stealing them. I think Cro's starting to notice.' I looked up at the ceiling wondering how long I could keep this up.

Trrr tttrrrr ttrr trrrrrr. Looking to the left, I picked up my phone from the nightstand. 'Sollux...' I decided to ignore the call, placing the vibrating phone on my stomach.

It was evening and I was halfway my pack of cigarettes now. I could hear my father coming home. I closed my eyes, once again inhaling the poisonous smoke.  
My eyes shot open and I almost choked when I heard loud footsteps storming up the stairs, towards my room. I quickly sat upright in my bed, that's when my door slammed open.  
A raging men stood in the doorway, his fists balled.

"Tell me why the school has just called and asked me why you haven't been to school the last 3 days!?" I shrank away under his loud voice, but I stayed silent. "We're not talking? Does someone need a lesson in respect??!" I looked him directly in the eyes. "I've had enough of your attitude!" He walked forward and grabbed me by my collar hitting me hard across the face. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I held my arms up, protecting myself from the second blow. But it never came, instead I could feel my father take the cigarette I was still holding between my fingers.

"Smoking already, heh? Let me show you what happens to children who smoke." He placed me on my knees and pushed my face in the bed, keeping me down. He pulled up my t-shirt, exposing my back. "What are y-", my sentence was cut off as I screamed into the blankets, tears rolling down my cheeks. I could feel a burning pain on my back. "P-please, stop.." My back arching, muscles tensing under the sensation.  
The only response I got was him pushing my face harder down, giving me a hard time to breath. When I felt his hand moving towards my pants I started panicking, but his firm grip kept me in place.  
I started crying and struggling even more when he pulled my pants and briefs down my thin legs. "N-no..", I shuddered when I left his wet finger against my entrance.

I whimpered in discomfort when he entered one finger and added the second one soon after. The blankets underneath my face were soaked with tears and sweat. He slipped his fingers out of my entrance. "Now be a good boy and relax..", his voice was dark and inhuman.

I gripped the sheets when I felt the head entering me, closing my eyes firmly I tried to block out the sickening sounds. I felt like my insides were being ripped apart.  
He started trusting roughly into me, making me cry out in pain.

His pace becoming unsteady as he neared the end. I could feel his fluids filling me. My mind was blank. I felt something slipping out of me. 'What just happened?' I heard myself taking ragged breaths. 'No.. no no no no no..' I fell down on my side, hissing in pain.

I heard him leave my room without another word. I curled into a ball, trying to protect myself from anything that would try to harm me again. I started sobbing, hiding my face in my arms.

'I can't stay here.. I have to go.. I ..' My eyes flew open once fully releasing what just happened. I pulled my pants back on and silently left the house. It was dark outside. As I started running an intense pain shot through me, I could feel fluids dripping down my legs. Ignoring the unbearable pain in my lower back I kept running towards the closest person I trusted.

Tears stained my face as I ran through the cold streets. Every now and then orange lights shining down my face.

I almost started laughing when I saw Sollux' house. Panting and sobbing I leaned against the house as I knocked rapidly on the front door. "Geezes, who on earth visits people one in the morning." I could hear Sollux saying from inside. When the mopping teenager opened the door the look of confusing and then shock covered his face. My legs started to shake and I almost fell, but Sollux was faster. He supported me before I could fall.

"Eridan.. oh god... oh god. Shit. MITUNA!!" Sollux screamed. A tall slender boy with raven black hear covering his eyes appeared in the doorway. "Sollux? What.. fuck. Come on. I'll bring him to the couch, go get the med kit. We might need it." The boy called Mituna ordered him.

Mituna picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. "Okay, I need you to stay awake and tell me what happened. Where are you hurt the most?" Struggling to stay awake, I looked down between my legs. Mituna followed my gaze, his eyes went wide when he noticed the wet spot on my sweatpants.

He looked up at me with unsure eyes. Sollux just entered the room with a stressed look. "Shouldn't we call the hospital? It's not like we can bring him without a car." Sollux suggested to his brother. The older of the two nodded. "Stay with him." He walked out of the room.

I looked at Sollux who looked over my body with concerned eyes, his brows furrowed when he saw the spot on my pants. He placed the med kit on the coffee table and walked towards me, completely ignoring the object. "Eridan.. w-what happened to you?" He sat down on his knees beside the couch I was laying on. I saw tears forming in Sol's eyes as I looked lifelessly into them. I looked away, ignoring the question.

I hissed in pain as I shifted. The pain slowly ebbed away as I started to close my eyes, little by little. "Eridan.. hey Eridan! Stay with me!" His voice sounded so far away, I wanted to answer but I couldn't.

Darkness soon surrounded me as I fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm sorry, sir. I suggest we call the police and let them handle the rest of the case. Excuse me, I have to leave now. Press the button if you need me, Mr. Ampora."

My lower body hurt and my head felt like it was filled with stones. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust.  
I found myself in a hospital room, laying in a bed, covered in white sheets. I looked over at the window, the sun was already coming up.

"Eridan.." I looked at the direction of the voice. Cronus was sitting beside the bed in a chair. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his blood shot eyes.  
"Cronus.. I.. I'm so.. I'm so sorry!" I clenched my hands in the sheets, burying my face in them. Fresh tears rolling down my cheeks, my body shocking as I took heavy breaths.  
Cronus came sitting next to me on the bed, pressing me against his chest. "Shh, Eridan. It's alright. Deep breaths, Eridan. Deep breaths.", he shushed me. "Dont worry it's over." He laid his head on top of mine and rubbed circles on my back, comforting me.

After I calmed down Cronus stood up. "There are some people waiting for you Eridan. After Sollux and Mituna brought you here they called me and Karkat. Do you want to see them or do you want me to send them away?" Cro asked carefully. I quickly rubbed the last tears away from my eyes. "Let Sollux and Karkat in. I want to thank Mituna later." Cronus smiled slightly. "Of course, I'll wait outside with Mituna." I shifted carefully, sitting a bit more upright, as my brother left the room.

Not much later Karkat came rushing inside with Sollux slowly following him. Sollux' eyes were puffed and red, Karkat's still had a couple tears left in them. They both gave me concerned looks. I figured I probably didn't look like a super model at the time.

Minutes ticked by with neither of us saying anything, not sure how to interact. I looked down at my hands in my lap. After another minute I decided to break the silence.  
"Sol, Kar.. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"Are you an idiot?! None of this was your fault!" I looked up at Sollux. "We were worried about you Eridan." Karkat spoke up. He moved closer and took my hand in his. I flinched at the touch but relaxed when Karkat started drawing little circles on top of my hand, ignoring my reaction.

Sollux sighed and bit his lip nervously. "Sorry ED, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, Sol.", Looking over at Sollux, I gave him a assuring smile.

"I-I was just.. so-so scared. When you came to my house and you passed out.. m-my mind went blank, Eridan. I-I didn't know what to do. I thought you were going to die.", his last sentence came out as a whisper. My eyes widened in surprise as Sollux started to tremble. "Sol..?" Sollux and mine eyes locked, thick tears were running down his face. Karkat let go of my hand when Sollux closed the distance between us. Burying his face in my chest. Recognizing the familiar smell of honey, I hugged the crying boy even closer.

I looked over at Kar, who had a sad smile plastered on his face. He came closer once again and joined the hug as well.

With Sol laying on the bed on my left and Kar on my right, I felt at ease. Reminding me of that time they slept over. "I'm glad you're safe, Eridan.", Karkat confessed as he snuggling against my side, careful not to hurt me.

I had no idea how long we stayed like that. Sollux had stopped crying and I was slowly dazing of, listening to their breathing.  
I heard a soft knocking on the door, startling the three of us. I slowly unwrapped my arms from the relaxing teens. Sol and Kar slowly stood up from the place they had been laying, I immediately missed the contact.

Cronus opened the door walking in the small room, followed by Mituna and surprisingly Kankri.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Eridan.", Mituna said smiling. "I, um, I wanted to thank you Mituna." He walked over and ruffled my hair. "No problem, kid. Besides, Sollux would've killed me if didn't do anything.", he grinned playfully. I couldn't resist to smile when Sollux' face heat up and glared at his brother.

Karkat looked over at Kankri. He looked tired and had some small injures (which I recognized immediately) covering his hands, neck and face.   
"Why are you here?", the redhead asked. Instead of Kankri, Cronus answered the question. "I called him. We need to discuss some things." Cronus looked at all of us with a serious look and let his gaze rest on me.

 

* * *

 

 

Karkat and Sollux stood beside the bed I was laying on, Kankri sat in the chair with his legs crossed over one other, Mituna was leaning against the wall next to the chair and Cronus was standing on the end of the bed.

"The police called and told me they locked him away. I don't think that guy will ever see daylight again."

Kankri spoke up. "But.. isn't there going to be a case or investigation?"

"No, since they found out what happened and found his.. traces in Eridan, they didn't think it was needy." I could feel a shiver running down my spine at the mentioning of him and what he had done. "They asked permission to speak to Eridan or suggest him professional help with his recovery, but I refused.

Anyway, the mansion he left behind is way too big for just the two of us, so.. I decided to sell it." When everyone kept quiet he continued. "Kankri, Karkat, I ask you two to take over the cafe and of course life there. You can decide yourself if you keep your current house or not." Kankri and Karkat gave Cro a confused look.

The cafe isn't big enough for the four of us, what is he thinking? "Eridan, once you're allowed to leave the hospital.. we're going to move."

"What??!", I shot upright, which was a terrible discussion, pain shot through my back, reminding me of what happened. I hissed and slowly laid back down again with the help of Karkat and Sollux. Cronus sighed.

"It's better for everyone. You, Eridan, you need to recover. And you Kankri.." Cronus raised his voice, looking Kankri dead in the eye. "You can finally stop with that god-awful job of yours!" Kankri looked away, lowering his head. Mituna seemed shocked too. "Kan.. Is that true?? Are you still doing that? I told you to stop!! Do you even remember what happened last time??!"

Kankri seemed to snap, he stood up abruptly, facing Mituna and Cronus. "Of course I remember! How could I forget that.. But it's the only thing I could do to protect my family! I didn't go to school, it's not like I had any other choice!"

"You could've asked for help!", Cronus yelled. "You have easy talk, your family is the richest in town and you Mituna, your parents give you money every month and you've got a nice job, a nice home. When I'm stuck here with nothing, my parents don't even want to know of our existence!" After he calmed down, Kankri sat back down in the chair, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Kankri..", I looked over at Kar who broke the uncomfortable silence. "They know, but they only want to help you. You guys have known each other for so long. They care about you Kankri. And I think we should accept their offer." Kankri looked up at his brother, giving a nod in understanding and defeat.

After I recovered from Kankri's outburst I looked over towards my brother. 'I can guess what kinda job Kan does but that's no reason for us to move! The cafe has always been the place where I felt safe and wanted.

I've made memories there. I, I can't leave those behind. I can't leave 'them' behind.'

"I don't want to move." All eyes were fixed on me. "Listen Eridan, I understand why you don't want to go, but you haven't got any other choice. I'm the one in charge of you now. I care about you and I want you to get better." I glared at my brother. "You can't do this to me, Cronus! Now I've finally made friends you're going to take them away from me?" I could feel their eyes burning in me, but I kept fixing mine on Cronus.

My hands were trembling in anger and fear. "I am. not. going." I repeated, fear found its way into my voice. Sollux and Karkat exchanged worried glances.

"Enough! Can all of you leave the room, please." Cronus said looking directly at Eridan. The others looked shocked but obeyed his 'order', leaving the room quietly.

Cronus' gaze softened, moving his eyes over my body. He stepped closer, placing his hand on my head, caressing my silk hair. I stiffened at the touch, which didn't leave Cronus unnoticed.  
"Please don't be scared of me." His voice sounded broken, unknowing what to do or how to handle the whole situation.

"Eridan, I have no idea what I should do to heal you .. but I'm trying my best. So please, don't make it any harder for me than it already is. I love you chief and I only want the best for you."  
I averted my eyes from Cronus', unable to look in his glazy eyes any longer. I nodded and I heard Cro sigh.

"You worried me, you know.." I looked at Cro again and I immediately regretted it. The 'big, tough' guy I've know whole my life, who I had never seen cry before was now crying in front of me.

A couple a tears made their way down his slightly flushed cheeks. I moved my hands, gently whipping away his tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I should've noticed. I.. I'm the worst brother ever." Cronus chocked out between sobs. My own eyes started tearing up at the miserable sight.

"H-hey now, big brother, it's.. it's not your fault.", my throat closed up, unable to speak I pulled the older one into a hug. I buried my face in his chest as he buried his in my neck, holding me close with his protective arms. "I promise.. I promise, Eridan. I'll take care of you." He sniffed slightly, tears drying up.

I inhaled the familiar sense, feeling at ease. "I love you, Eridan." I wrapped my arms even harder around Cro, not wanting the hug to end.

"I love you too, Cronus."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> If you have any questions about the story (so far), feel free to ask me.
> 
> Till next time. (°3°)/~*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's leaving for a while..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the last chapter within this week.  
> I know, I know it's a short chapter.. I'm sowwy /(°^°)/
> 
> Enjoy!

Yesterday I was allowed to finally leave the hospital. Cronus came and picked me up, not many words were said. Right now I'm at the cafe, in my room. Cro brought all my stuff from that hellhole (the mansion) here.

I sat on my bed, the small room was completely empty, except for the bed and closet. I cringed when I felt a familiar urge made my fingers itch. I used up all of my cigarettes and there was no way I could buy some with Cro practically following me everywhere. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard honking from outside. Looking out of the window I saw Cronus beside the car waiting for me. He gave me a gentle smile and waved for me to come down.

Looking around the room one more time I went outside to meet Cro.

I walked towards him, only to be stopped in my tracks. I quickly looked to my left as I heard someone scream my name. Karkat and Sollux were running towards me. A little in the distance I could see Kankri and Mituna following a bit slower.

I smiled at the two as they stopped in front of me, panting heavily. "Eridan.. I.." Karkat stuttered but I cut him off with a assuring hug. Karkat's sparkling green eyes filled with tears as he hugged me even tighter. "Eri.. I'm going to miss you.. so..so m-much." I petted his red locks, comforting him. "I'm going to miss you too, Kar." After what seemed like an eternity, we let go of each other. Karkat quickly whipped away his tears, as I tried to control mine.

I looked over at Sollux, his beautiful unique mismatched eyes, his sharp jawline and slightly flushed cheeks left me with a sad smile plastered on my face. 'I won't be able to see him for years.' The thought frightened me. Sollux stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me, while I slipped mine around his middle. I buried my face in the crock of his neck. Surrounding myself with the calming smell of honey. I couldn't hold it any longer, I started sobbing in Sollux' arms. I felt Sollux' thin but soft lips on top of my head, placing a caring kiss. "I love you, Eridan. I going to miss you." If possible I held the taller boy even closer. "I love you too."

The two of us opened our arms and let Karkat join once more in the hug. I chuckled a bit, reminding myself we were in the city, on the street, in front of the cafe. I took the time to think back to the first time we met and everything we went through. "Thank you." I whispered. "Promise you'll wait for me?" The two gave me a soft smile. "Every day."

The three of us parted. When I looked at Cro he was still hugging Kankri. He smiled at his friends and said something I couldn't hear. Looking over at me he mentioned for me to get in the car. With one last wave to the four outside, Cronus drove off.

I looked outside, we passed Sollux' house and the mansion.

My hand started trembling lightly. I was scared.

I tensed up when I felt someone touch my hand. Looking to my left I saw Cronus giving me a sad smile. I relaxed and looked at the hand he held out. Fixing my gaze on Cro again, I took the hand, giving him a small smile. Cro wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed it softly.

I looked outside again, listening to the music which was playing on the background.

 

 _'Hold up_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _You'll never change what's been and gone_  
  
_May your smile (may your smile)_  
 _Shine on (shine on)_  
 _Don't be scared (don't be scared)_  
 _Your destiny may keep you warm_  
  
_Cos all of the stars_  
 _Are fading away_  
 _Just try not to worry_  
 _You'll see them some day_  
 _Take what you need_  
 _And be on your way_  
 _And stop crying your heart out_  
  
_Get up (get up)_  
 _Come on (come on)_  
 _Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)_  
 _You'll never change_  
 _What's been and gone_  
  
_Cos all of the stars_  
 _Are fading away_  
 _Just try not to worry_  
 _You'll see them some day_  
 _Take what you need_  
 _And be on your way_  
 _And stop crying your heart out_  
  
_We're all of us stars_  
 _We're fading away_  
 _Just try not to worry_  
 _You'll see us some day_  
 _Just take what you need_  
 _And be on your way_  
 _And stop crying your heart out_  
 _Stop crying your heart out_  
 _Stop crying your heart out'_

* * *

 

It had been a couple a days since me and Cronus had arrived at our new home. It wasn't too big, just enough for two people to live in.

At first I was a bit overwhelmed and I needed some time to progress everything that had happened. I often woke up during the night, unable to have a good night rest. After a week Cronus informed me I had to go see a therapist twice a week and told me I could pick up school whenever I was ready to.

Most of the days I spend alone in my room, looking through the window. Cronus had to go to work and if he wasn't working he was cleaning or making food. Day in day out I was left alone with my thoughts.

After two months I picked up school again, going to a nearby one in the village.

I also contacted Sollux and Karkat, who had been patiently waiting for me to set the first step.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four years Eridan and Cronus finally return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already the last chapter! (°^°)  
> I must say, I really enjoyed writing the story and I'm glad so many people like it.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this fanfic. (°3°)/~*
> 
> ((Be sure to read the notes at the end!))

 

I looked at the young man in the reflection of the mirror.

He had dark brown messy hair with blond highlights, piercing light blue eyes, big brown tortoise shell hipster glasses on the bridge of his slender nose and black studs in both ears.

 

"Hey chief, if you like staring at yourself that much you can continue in the car. We have to go."

 

If I had to say, yes, I've changed quite a bit the last four years. I looked at my slightly tanned skin to the clothes I'm wearing. Four years back I would've rather drowned myself than wearing these clothes.

I was wearing a little too big sweater with a winter pattern, the collar of the dark jeans shirt sticking out. Combining it with a long khaki green jacket, dark grey harem pants, big woollen scarf and a pair a dark brown boots with laces.

 

* * *

 

I rubbed my arms trying to warm myself up as I stood in front of the oh so familiar cafe where Cro dropped me off.

While I waited for Cronus to park the car I took a look around me. Colourful leafs covering the street from the few trees nearby. There weren't many people out on the street, well.. it was already 10pm. 

 

My cheeks were slightly turning pink because of the cold October wind. When Cronus finally joined me, we walked in the cafe.

 

Stepping into the cafe I was welcomed with warmth and the same cozy atmosphere as always.

My eyes first fell on Kankri who was serving coffee to a costumer and then I looked over at the guy behind the bar, drying off some cups.

I took in his appearance, he sure didn't change much. The black haired teen wore a black turtle neck, skinny jeans and a pair a black converse. As Cronus walked over to Kankri, I went over to Karkat. "Hi, could I get a cup a coffee?" I asked nonchalantly.

 

"Yeah sure, wai-" his sentence cut off as he looked up and gasped. "E-eridan?" I smiled warmly at Karkat.

He slowly walked from behind the bar towards me, never taken his eyes of me. The smaller teen stopped right in front of me. He grew, but he was still a head smaller than me.

 

"I'm back, Kar." I said carefully, breaking the silence.

 

As shaken from a trance Karkat lunged forward and hugged me tightly. If possible I wrapped my arms around Karkat and pulled him ever closer against me. 

 

After a while Karkat stepped back, holding both of my hands in his. "Welcome back, Eri." He said wearing a relieved expression. "I think there's someone else who would also love to see you. He's in your room."With that Karkat gave my hands one last squeeze and let them go.

"I'll bring your coffee later." The teen said grinning at me.

 

* * *

  

Karkat almost couldn't believe it. It had been four years and out of nowhere he decides to show up.

After he left we lost contact after 3 years, all of us being too busy with school and/or work.

 

His appearance didn't slip by either. He looked somewhat happier and confident.

After all I'm just happy I got my best friend back.

 

* * *

  

I softly knocked on the door of my bedroom.

"Come in." an annoyed voice said. Inside I found Sollux sitting on the floor with books and paper scattered around him. "What do you want Karkat?" Sollux snapped without bothering to look up.

 

"Who forced a stick up your ass?" I joked. Sollux' head shot up. Sky blue eyes locked with red-brow and light blue ones. "Who- Eridan? Is that you?" Sol asked confused, standing up. "How could you forget about your dear friend?" I smiled gently.

 

"Eridan you asshole!" Sollux almost screamed stomping over. Tears threatening to fall from his beautiful mismatched eyes. He started hitting my chest, the hits getting softer and softer till they stopped. 

 

I wrapped my arms around the once taller boy, pressing him into my chest. He slipped his arms around me gripping my jacket desperately. His body shocking slightly as he sobbed into my arms.

When he calmed down we pulled back a bit. Looking down at his tearstained face I whipped away a few tears. I let my hand rest on his cheek, as his arms came up to wrap around my neck, bring me closer. 

 

We were so close we could practically feel each other's breath. Closing my eyes, I looked away from his as I closed the distance. His thin lips were pressed against mine and soon responded to them, kissing back.

I licked his lips asking for an entrance, which he eagerly gave. As our tongs met a shudder ran down my spine. I missed him so much.. so so much.

 

His smell, his touch, his voice. Him.

 

His hands started roaming through my hair, pulling at it softly. My hands remained on his hips, rubbing small circles and keeping us close.

Our lips parted and we just looked into each other's eyes. I pressed Sollux' forehead against mine. My vision blurring as my grip tightened. 

 

My father never shown me what love was. How it was suppose to feel. How you should show it or give it to someone.

 

"Sol, I love you."

 

I would've never thought I would ever say those words, but for the first time in my life I've found people, friends who care about me.

 

"I love you too."

 

And I could not wish anything greater.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions about the story; don't hesitate, just ask me.
> 
> 800 Hits! Thank you guys for the comments and Kudos. It means a lot to me to know you enjoyed the story. (/°3°)/ ~~ *

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments or ask questions, my readers~


End file.
